


god knows we're not angels (but you make me feel like i'm in heaven)

by valkyrierising



Category: Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm just saying, people like you and me aren't really cut out for other people, especially in our work. Loneliness happens and it’s not like we can share that with strangers. I'm not asking you to be the one, but I wouldn't mind if you stayed a bit longer. Just, do you think we can forget about the future and savor what we have now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	god knows we're not angels (but you make me feel like i'm in heaven)

When John Constantine calls in a favor, it’s a fact of life that the person who was called in might not make it out alive, Zatanna thought as she felt the protective charm she placed on him ripple through. He’s in trouble, she thought as she kept the smile on her face during her performance. It was probably the biggest drawback of his cursed luckiness; being able to avert disaster as well as causing it. 

So as she began to enter the finale of her show, she mentally started packing her things up. The crowd was dazzled by her performance, the streaks of light lighting up the inside of the theater as well as her stunts. As the curtains drew closer, she let out one last bow before letting the curtains swallow her. Getting on her motorcycle, she headed out towards John, murmuring her own stream of protection spells for him. 

The aforementioned man was lighting up a back-alley with his exorcisms, angering a demon. 

“Bugger,” Constantine breathed as he was slammed backwards into bricks. In his defense, he thought that he was dealing with some street punks using a little bit of magic, not that they were being possessed by a demon. He swore, cursing out the fact that anyone without a brain nowadays could pick up dangerous magic. He stood up slowly from his place from the wall as he continued the steady murmuring of the incantation. 

He didn't necessarily call in the favor but Zatanna always kept an eye on him. It was more of a precaution, especially in the cases that she was in London. She arrived seconds, the sound of her tires screeching just as he was about to be slammed onto the street's cobblestones; She reacted just as quickly with a spell of her own.

“etativel dna tes mih nwod yltneg,” she yelled out. He landed safely near her heels. 

“Glad you could make it love,” John told her as she rolled her eyes at him. 

“What the hell have you gotten into yourself into?” she said as she grabbed his coat and shoved him towards the ground. A flaming ball of fire flew by overhead just as she screamed “nrut mih otni eci“ and the demon froze. Seconds ticked by endlessly as John and her stood up slowly, backing away from the demon encased in ice. 

“So you wanna tell me why you're here?“ She turned back to him, hands on hips.

“Did anyone ever tell you you look fetching when you're angry and doing this. Also, you haven't called me in three months, I thought you'd forgotten me love,” Constantine replied, eyeing her hips.

“You're avoiding the question,” she replied, “and for the record, it's been three months and a week,” she narrowed her eyes at him before shaking her head. He grinned at her as she huffed. The ground rumbled around them and Zatanna grabbed his arms to steady herself, she looked around hurriedly. John pushed her to his side just as he began his latin muttering again.

“Oh no,” she added miserably, looking as the demon they trapped tipped to the ground during the shaking of the ground. From the distance, a giant rock of fiery coal seemed to be moving faster than they could see. The demon they trapped opened its eyes, black pits honing in on her and John.

The sight of total darkness in the eyes of humans chilled Zatanna the most whenever she worked with John. He got involved in the darker side of magic, where power hunger blurred one’s one regard for autonomy, and that the humans would be completely devoid of humanity. Human eyes had life and stars in them and when demons were involved, it was a sure sign that the possessed wouldn't make it. 

“Ready for round two?”John told her just as he finished his chanting, his own balls fire hovering above his palms. 

“I don't necessarily have a choice,” she said as she yelled “tcetorp su!”and a dome formed around them. The demon in ice had broken apart and cracked the bones in its body to create wings. “Are you fucking -,” she began before John started aiming the fire balls at the rock monster and his exorcism. “llaf nwod“ she said, “dna nruter ot lleh.”

The next thirty minutes were easily the most nerve-wrecking. Dodging upper tier demons is easier said than done and it is almost guaranteed that if you work with John, you will have your life flash before your eyes at a minimum of six times. Not to mention, the ugly demon bastard was hell of a lot more power than she thought. 

“nruter ot lleh!” she screamed one last time as John finished the exorcism of the poor man. The loud shrieking of the demon howled through the night as the rock creature dove itself into the ground trying to get away from the sound. 

The cracking of the ground happened to be aimed at the center of where she and John were standing. 

“Shit!” she cried out at the same time John yelled “Zee!“ As she finished the end of her spell, the ground around them shook violently, threatening to drop her into the depths of hell. “John!“ she shouted back as the crack opened wider, becoming a cavernous hole in the middle of the street. He chanted another exorcism as a last resort, ensuring that the demons returned to hell.  
“etativel!” She yelled out just as the demons were sucked into the hole. Zatanna was safely in the air as smokes came from the hole. Floating down, she stood a few feet front of John. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” She began to stalk towards him. Her eyes, a normal blue were electrified in the midst of the smoke. He found himself mesmerized by them, the eyes that capture his attention. “You just saw that this was a two person job and that's because we're damn good at this. What were you thinking?” she pointed her finger at him, punctuating the last line with a jab at his chest.

“I had it under control,” he retorted, turning from her. He was tired, and bruised, and Zee yelling at him was not how he wanted to end his day.

“Really? Because that did not seem like it was ever going to be under control!” He turned, wincing slightly as a sharp pain shot through his side. He held his hand close there, feeling stickiness. Bugger, he thought just as Zatanna walked quickly to his side and slid her hand to where his was. 

“I'm fine,” he said just as she glared at him. As soon as she placed her hand near his side, it was like a series of electric shocks had kept them locked in place, staring at each other and refusing to look away. The wreckage surrounding them smoked and the sound of police sirens heard from a distance caused them to break apart. 

“Zee?” he said quietly. She leaned forward a little, catching his hand in hers. 

“I'm here,” she said as she positioned herself to under his arms to help carry him. “Let's get you patched up.” He grimaced just as she pressed her hand to his side tighter to keep him upright. 

“I'm not paralyzed,“ he said just as she said “pots eht gindeelb” and the pain turned to a dull ache.

“Whatever,” she snapped back, “I'm not taking any chances.” She lead him to her motorcycle a street away from the demon fight. A small grin threatened to take over his face as he leaned and wrapped his arms around her, speeding down the street.

“Maybe we should’ve stuck around and told them what happened?” she called back to him, the wind hitting her face as she gave him her helmet. 

“They’ll be fine,” he laughed, the rumbling from his chest vibrating through her. She grinned, heading to his flat faster. When he thought of his flat, he swore internally as he remembered that it was currently a mess in there when he was searching for the spell that the punk used. And then he backtracked because this was Zee, the girl who's seen him at his worst and his best. A little mess wouldn't kill her.

“Stop thinking so hard,” she called back to him as they walked in. “I can basically hear you.”

“That obvious love?” Constantine replied as he settled onto the ratty couch 

“Stop,” she said as she leaned over him. “Take your shirt off,” she said, “lacidem tik reappa,” she added as she sat down. 

“What, no dinner first?” he quipped back just as Zatanna rolled her eyes yet again. “You know I heard that if you keep rolling your eyes like that, your eyeballs can get permanently stuck.”

“I swear to god John I'm not opposed to taping your mouth shut. Also, you still haven't answered my earlier question.”

“Which one?” he said as he took his shirt off and let Zatanna do her work. Her nimble fingers trailed along his torso, lingering near places as she checked to make sure his bruises.

“Why you didn't call for backup,” she said as she took her hands off him. A pang of longing shot through him and he wanted to grab her hands and place them on himself again. “I would've been more than willing to,” she said as she rocked on the heels of her shoes, looking every way but his.

“Zee, I told you I was fine. But, I won't say that I don't appreciate the help,” he said as he reached out to her hand. She glanced up at him warily, her eyes watching his face. 

“I know you were fine and I'm glad I came in time, but it was reckless and dangerous.” She said, shifting her gaze towards their hands. He rubbed his thumb against her hands and up to her wrist just as she closed her eyes and shivered. 

“I knew you'd come,“ he said as he pulled her closer, painfully and deliciously slow. “You always do.”

“Oh really,“ she said as she opened her eyes, eye lids dropping. “And how did you know?“

“Because I'm not daft love,” he said as he tapped his head. “I felt the energy signature you leave behind when you put the protection charm.” Zatanna blushed, looking away again.

 

“And also, you're the one that I trust the most to have my back,” he said as she inhaled sharply. 

“How can you say things like that?” Zatanna said as she pulled her hand away from his. “I don't know what you want me to say. You leave with a goodbye, don't send a damn signal if you're even alive. I don't know whether to kill you or... or,” she trailed off as she stared him down. 

“Kiss me? I think you know which one we'd both prefer,” he said as he pulled her into an embrace, ghosting his lips near her neck. 

“This is a bad idea,“ she said, wrapping her arms around him. “I don't even like you,” she said as he set his lips on her neck. She gasped softly, gripping his head with her hands.

“That's a bloody lie. You've always had a soft spot for me,” he said as he trailed kisses over her neck. She let out a small laugh, stepping backwards until they hit the wall. 

“You know I've been waiting so long for this,” he said to her, nuzzling her neck as his fingers dipped lower into her shirt. “I always told myself that I'm no good for you, you're better than I could ever be. Beautiful, talented, honest,” he punctuated the words with separate kiss all across her neck and shoulders. 

“You're not good for me, but god I think you exaggerate my own qualities John,” she breathed out, struggling to even out her breaths. “I know you've done things, I've done things but it doesn't matter because we're here now and that matters.” He chuckled against her neck as he felt his cock grow hard against her. 

“You were also better at words than I ever could be,” he said as he gripped her jean clad thighs and pulled them around his waist. She smiled down from him as they all but ran into his bedroom. Setting her down, he shucked her pants and shirt off, leaving her in nothing but a matching red lace bra and panties. 

“You are so gorgeous,” he said as he settled his weight on top of her, him still in his jeans but painfully hard. He trailed his mouth over her body, remembering her like a map. Sweet kissed near her chest and torso, biting ones near her breasts, and getting progressively sloppier as he reached her thighs and mound. Gripping her panties, he all but ripped them across hurriedly, trying to get access to her cunt. He slipped his tongue inside her just as Zatanna began a litany of almost prayers. He rubbed his face across the inside of her thighs and she gripped his hair. It was painful and hot, but he knew that Zee loved to savor the show before the finale. 

“John please,” she shut her eyes and panted as his tongue thrust inside her, tasting her and savoring it. He stopped to let Zatanna catch her breath, her gripping his bed sheets with a white knuckled grip. He lowered himself down again, enveloping her clit with his mouth while he readied his fingers. 

“Oh my god,” she cried as her hands flew to grab his hair again. She thrust against his fingers, wrapping her thighs around his head and fucked herself on his mouth. She came with a cry, her thighs tightening against him as she shuddered. His cock strained against his jeans and he was slightly regretting that he decided to not forego briefs. 

“Love, you alright there?” he said as he gently took her thighs off of him. Licking his lips as he stared at her.

“Getting there,” she panted, running her hands through her head as her eyes slowly re-adjusted to the room. “Ready for me?“ 

She let out three long breaths, propping herself on the bed with her arms. “stnap ffo,”she said as she tossed her head back and pouted slightly when she saw that he had briefs on. 

“You know that it's really hot when you talk backwards, it does things to me,” he joked as he pulled off his briefs. His cock was hard and ready for her. 

“Wait. Protection,“ she said as she sat on her knees. “Magical or regular?”

“Magic, love,“ he replied as he spit into his hand and pumped his cock. She let out a grin that could give the devil a run for his money as she pushed her hair back.

“lacigam evitpecartnoc,” she chanted as she took her bra off. He sat down beside her and placed her onto his cock. She let out a grunt as she settled down onto his cock and wrapped her arms around him. He rocked against her, his cock pushing into her opening. She grinned as she kept her head at a distance so she could look into her eyes. 

It was an old trick, one that they had always done when they practiced tantra together. It was a dare and an invitation to the other, a way of saying “keep up with me if you can” without saying it. He pumped into her as he palmed one of her breasts in his hands and the other twisting her nipple. 

“You play dirty,” she let out in a breath just as she ground down onto his cock and pulled his head back by his hair. He grinned a wolf's grin as she played with her breasts. They had moved into trying to get the other off first, but with the two of them engrossed in the others body it was a futile attempt. He felt himself lose first, cock pumping its release into her. But, he never did mind losing to Zee. 

 

“My turn,” she said as she pushed him back down onto the bed, straddling him. “You know what to do,” she said as she began to ride him as he slipped his fingers into her. He never took his eyes off of her as she did, but she kept closing her eyes running her hands across his body to keep herself grounded. He thrust deeper and deeper into her just as she raked her nails down his chest, lingering on the tattoo on his arm while his own free hand trailed on hers. She clenched onto his arm as she came again, riding her orgasm while keeping her eyes open for as long as possible.

 

She woke up tangled in John's arms and his sheets while he stroked her hair. “Morning sunshine,” she murmured as she pressed her cheek against his chest. 

“Morning to you too,” he replied. They laid in silence, tracing their hands over each other's bodies. He felt utterly speechless, and not because of the sex, but Zee had a way of making him feel… anchored. And it scared the hell out of him because he couldn’t bear the thought of dragging Zee into his world --- the world they both shared really --- because his was more dangerous than he would’ve cared for. It was easy to play fast and loose with his own life, he was him, but to make Zee do the things he’d done? It made him scared, for her and for himself. He began to open his mouth before shutting it closed again, thinking of what he would say to her. “You know sometimes I think that I am in love with you,” he added, “but I remember that I'm not someone a respectable girl would be seen around.

He could feel her roll her eyes, pressing deeper onto his chest. “If you're calling me disrespectable, I will not hesitate to hex you,” she answered. “I'm just saying, people like you and me aren't really cut out for other people, especially in our work. Loneliness happens and it’s not like we can share that with strangers.” He made a noise of agreement as she continued. “I'm not asking you to be the one, but I wouldn't mind if you stayed a bit longer. Just, do you think we can forget about the future and savor this?” she asked as she pressed her lips to his. 

“I can do that,” he said as he rolled on top of her, caging her with his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> bless Liv (loisfreakinglane on tumblr) for beta'ing this, without her this would be nowhere near the amazingness she helped shape it to be.


End file.
